dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne and Cat Grant's one night stand (DC Expanded Universe)
Bruce Wayne, notorious playboy, owner of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, one of the wealthiest men in the world and secretly a vigilante; reached up and took hold of the large full beautifully round tits bouncing up and down over his face. He squeezed them hard, pinching the small dark rock hard nipples between his fingers. Pulling them down towards him, he wrapped his mouth around the right one and sucked on it hard. Cat Grant, whose tits he was sucking, was bouncing up and down on his cock wildly. "OH GOD BRUCE! YES! THAT'S IT! MORE!" She was screaming as she felt his hard-on inside her and his hand mauling her breasts. Sweat streamed down her golden tanned skin making it glisten. Just as she was about to reach an orgasmic crescendo, Bruce pushed her to the side and off him. "What the fuck?" she looked up a bit bewildered. Bruce took her long blonde hair in his hands and pulled her face towards his crotch. Guiding his cock with his left hand, he slipped it between her lips and into her mouth. While Cat was a bit ticked off that her third orgasm of the night had been interrupted, now didn't seem the time for bringing that up, so she eagerly accepted his shaft and began sucking on it. "Oh fuck yeah!" Bruce muttered as she worked his cock with her tongue and lips. He was using her hair as an anchor to push her head up and down his sex organ. After several long strokes, he pulled her head towards his groin, driving his cock deep into her throat. Cat's eyes went wide and began to water as his cock pushed past her tonsils. It was a good thing her gag reflex had been suppressed through years of use or else she would have barfed all over his five thousand dollar silk sheets and ruined them. He held her there, with her nose buried against him and his cock in her throat for a long half a minute. It wasn't until Cat began to make gagging noises from a lack of oxygen that he let her come up for air. As she inhaled deeply and caught her breath, Bruce, still holding her by the hair, flipped her around so she was facing the headboard. Grabbing the wood, Cat braced herself for what she knew was coming. Bruce positioned himself behind her and guided his cock into her cunt. "OH FUCK!" She let out a scream as she was penetrated yet again. Taking her by the hips, Bruce pounded his cock into her over and over and harder and harder. The slapping sound of his hip ramming into her buttocks filled the bedroom along with his grunting and her squealing. After a minute or so, Cat looked back over her shoulder at him as she felt him pull out. But then she felt something pressing against the tight small opening between her ass cheeks. "Wait Bruce! I..." Bruce forced his cock into her rectum without hesitation. "AHHHH! OH FUCK! Bruce! WAIT PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN..." Bruce took her hips and with a hard thrust drove his cock as deep into her asshole as he could. "YYYYAAAAIIIIII!" Cat shrieked as her asshole was stretched out beyond its limit. "OH SHIT that's tight!" Bruce replied as his cock was squeezed by her sphincter muscles. Bruce began pumping her ass with his cock as Cat grabbed hold of the headboard; gripping the wood so tight her knuckles turned white. She was grunting with each thrust as she her face was twisted in a grimace and her teeth clenched. As he fucked her from behind, Bruce lifted his hand and brought him palm down hard across her right ass cheek. SLAP! "YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cat screamed again as she felt a sharp stinging across her ass as she was spanked. After only a few seconds more, Bruce made a loud grunting noise as he felt his climax building. He grabbed her hips and held them as he thrust himself back and forth. "OH FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" 'TOO DEEP! I CAN"T HANDLE IT! IT'S TOO DEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" Bruce drove his cock into Cat, who let out another squeal which Bruce ignored as his body stiffened and he blew a heavy load of cum deep inside her asshole. He was quivering as he kept reaming her ass savoring his climax as it took hold of his muscles. Cat gritted her teeth as she waited for his cock to soften and his orgasm to subside. After several long seconds, he pulled out and she gingerly sat back, "thank god," she muttered to herself as Bruce rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom; ignoring her. A few minutes later, he came back and laid back on the mattress. Cat looked over at him lustfully. "You want something to drink baby?" she purred. Bruce nodded in between deep heavy breaths as he was still recovering from the vigorous fuck session the two of them just had. Cat got up, picking up Bruce's crisp white dress shirt that probably cost more than she made in week. She pulled it on and walked over to the bar. Returning to bed, she handed Bruce a glass of scotch with a single ice cube in it. He gulped it down in only two mouthfuls. Cat laid down on the bed next to him and began kissing his neck and letting her tongue run around his ear.